Holding Out For A Hero
by musoka-chan
Summary: I was listening to a song n it just kinda came to me. A BatmanxFlash oneshot. Hope you enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own Frou Frou's song 'Holding Out For A Hero' nor do I own JL or its characters.

Batman (Bruce)/Flash (Wally) Ok well I don't really know how ppl. put them for slash so I did it the yaoi way which is seme (top)/uke (bottom). It really doesn't matter too much cuz' nothin graphic happens but I just thought that I would let you all know.

Holding Out for a Hero

* * *

God, he could never get tired of looking at the Earth from one of the Watch Tower's observation rooms. The little kid in him was always just so wowed by it and because he and his inner child were actually one in the same, in most cases anyway, so was he. The best part though, was that pretty much everyone had gotten over seeing the Earth from this distance, so besides a few people who were looking for some privacy (cough) Booster Gold and Blue Beetle (cough)... he was usually the only one that came up here. 

This was fine with him because as he watched the swirls of white and blue that made up his home world he liked to sing sometimes. Not saying that he had a bad voice or anything, he actually gets compliments sometimes before he's either kindly asked to "Shut up" or he walks away on his own.

"Somewhere after midnight,  
In my wildest fantasy,  
Somewhere just beyond my reach,  
There's someone reaching back for me,  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet…"

"Is there something you want to tell me Wally?" Superman's amused voice came from behind him near the door causing him to startle in surprise and spin around.

"I think I'm jealous." Batman's monotone voice came form behind Superman and then with a few steps they were side by side.

If it wasn't for the fact that Bruce was smirking and that Wally knew him to be a snarky bastard sometimes… uh… well… most times actually, he would have thought that Bruce was telling him the truth. But after he thought about it for three seconds he realized that Bruce doesn't need his ego anymore battered then what it is, that and when it comes to him Bruce is always the jealous type, and was it his imagination or did he hear what sounded like a touch of hurt in that deep sexy voice of his? So yeah, Bats is jealous, but he's not really sure of what or who and right now he probably has a confused look on his face with that little pout that he usually gets with it and if Superman wasn't in the room with them... God, Bruce would probably be biting his lower lip right now causing it to puff and darken and then he'd start sucking on it... Ok what were they talking about again?

After his speedy little thought process he decides to voice his last thought in order to help get his mind off him, Bruce, the biting, the sucking, and the getting it on in the observation room, but he does file it away in his mind for later; pondering of how to go about it to make it happen.

"That song you were singing." Superman offers helpfully with a little smile that Wally really thinks is a smirk but then the idea that Sups knows how to smirk is just wrong and makes him think that they're just one step away from becoming the Lords. He quickly dismisses the idea as fast as his mind can and then just decides that Superman and Batman have been hanging around each other for far too long.

"Huh?" He says still mixed up with the confusion and the pout but then it clicks and now he really wishes he had his costume on because he could feel the heat rising in his cheeks and he knows he always looks so _girly_ when he blushes.

"Oh… OH, it's just a song guys but if it'll make you feel better…" He trails off with a grin and starts singing again walking towards them putting a little sway in his hips.

"Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a _Batman_ to Sweep me off my feet…"

As he passes them to walk out of the room he kisses Bruce on the cheek still singing and grinning like an idiot.

* * *

Well I hoped you all liked it and please tell me what you think yeah 


End file.
